


After every rain comes sunshine

by humanityalmost



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, this is utter trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has problems and Mitch saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After every rain comes sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads :)  
> Another GP2 fic... what should I say it´s addictive.  
> I´m not really happy how it turned out but I´m still posting it because it´s 2:30 am and that´s the only reason. Oh and also this is not betaed so there are probably a few mistakes in there.  
> Have fun! :)

Alex knew that how he lived at the moment wasn´t really living, however he couldn´t care less. After all that had happened in the last few months he was – at least so he thought – allowed to be a little down and less active. If having major health issues wasn´t enough for someone, he also lost one of his bigger sponsors and with the lack of funding he currently faced, another year of racing in GP2 was nearly impossible.

Somehow his friends were seeing things differently, obviously, and tried to talk him into a nights out with the boys or other `fun activities´ several times, but the tall brit always found an excuse why he was busy and couldn´t go out. 

Little did they know that he spent most of those nights at home either worrying about his future or watching shitty Reality TV shows, before heading to bed in search for at least a few hours of sleep. Most of the time not even that was him granted. 

Now however, he was lying on his sofa in an old pair of joggers and a ratty old T-shirt, ready to catch up with the newest shit show on TV, when he heard a knock on the front door of his flat. Briefly, he considered opening up but decided against it. But after a few moments the knocking sound was back, louder this time, accompanied by Mitch´s voice telling him to open up the door. 

Sighing he peeled himself off of the sofa and after a weak attempt of straightening his wrinkled clothes a little bit, he opened the front door. Not even waiting for an invitation, Mitch burst into the flat, babbling and only then he realised in what state Alex was and he stilled in the middle of the hallway, before grabbing Alex´s elbow and slowly guiding him back into the living room, where he placed himself and the Brit on the large leather sofa. 

Mitch wasn´t dumb, he knew Alex had problems and struggled with the lack of funding, but he never realised how bad it really affected his best friend. And now the guilt for not noticing sooner was rising up his stomach. He moved a little uncomfortably and risked another glance at the mess that Alex currently was. It hurt him deep down to see the otherwise so happy Brit in a depressing state like that. He couldn´t let him stay here alone worrying all day long, so he made the decision to take him out.

“C´mon, Ace! You grab a shower and some presentable clothes and I´m gonna try to get ahead of the chaos here while you get ready.” With this Mitch smiled at Alex and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom and this surprise the Brit obligated without question. A few minutes later the small Kiwi heard water running and started tidying up the living room.  
While taking various bowls, glasses and plates into the kitchen he thought about the first time he met Alex. It was years ago and after a particular bad race of him. He crashed his cart out in the first corner and lost the lead in the championship. After the race he was sitting behind a stack of tyres, trying to hide away his tears but he didn´t succeed. Suddenly there appeared a pair of big brown eyes in his vision and the boy he didn´t knew handed him a tissue, before telling him his name and dropping down next to him. The next half an hour the two boys where just sitting there in silence and soaking up each other´s company. 

A few months after that they met one another again on track and a friendship started to form between them that lasted until now. But around half a year ago Mitch started to notice that something had changed, his feelings had changed. He noticed how his heart was speeding in Alex´s presence and how he wished their hugs would just linger a little longer. But he knew there was no way that the Brit liked him back so he just focused on pushing those kind of thoughts out of his head.

Before he could sink further into his thoughts Alex appeared in the kitchen, looking much more alive now and wearing jeans and a sweater, instead of the old joggers. Mitch just smiled at him and said: “Looking good, Ace! Now I can take you with me.” “Where do you wanna go? You didn´t even tell me.”, one eyebrow raised Alex was expectantly looking at the small Kiwi, but the man in question just smiled. “Surprise!” 

A little later the two boys were heading into the centrum of London, Alex following the smaller man´s lead, still not knowing what to expect. After a little while Mitch suddenly stopped at a park bench and told the Brit to wait for him. Not even waiting for an answer he disappeared into the opposite direction, just to come back five minutes later, a crepe in each hand.

Smiling widely he handed one to his best friend and his heart made a happy jump as he saw a small smile appear on Alex´s face. Watching the taller man take a first bite of the sweet treat, he said: “I know you have a sweet tooth. You once told me, when drunk, you would marry a crepe if it would be possible! Considering that, I thought it would brighten up your day a little.” Alex just hummed happily in response while taking another bite. After swallowing, he turned his face fully into Mitch´s direction to look into his eyes and Mitch´s heart started to sprint in his chest again. 

“Thank you, Mitch! I really appreciate it. I don´t know what I would do without you to be honest. You´re one of the most important people in my life!” Hearing those words and seeing Alex´s face with those plush lips in front of him, he couldn´t hold back anymore. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against the other man´s. Alex lips where slightly chapped but so soft and after a short shock he started to move his lips against Mitch´s and wrapped his arms around the smaller Kiwi.

After a while their lips parted and Mitch´s heart was racing so hard in his chest that he feared Alex would hear it, but the other man just smiled lovingly at him before starting to giggle. Irritated Mitch moved further away but his best friend grabbed him around his waist and held him in place. 

“It´s just, you have powdered sugar all over your nose now!” Still giggling, Alex softly brushed away the sugar with his right thumb, before giving Mitch a small kiss on the nose. “All clean again!” “Thanks, Ace! You´re the best.” The Brit just smiled and dived in for another kiss, his heart so much lighter and all the problems far away. 

Later that day two very dopily grinning racing drivers walked home hand in hand, able to find happiness just by being in each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think <3


End file.
